


【海王/正联/蝙超】70年代色情明星秀10（GV圈AU，哲学污，慎入）

by bluedrdr



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedrdr/pseuds/bluedrdr





	【海王/正联/蝙超】70年代色情明星秀10（GV圈AU，哲学污，慎入）

10  
本文为您带来一如既往挑战人类体能的Lexcorp旗下的Juicy* League(肉汁联盟)厂牌GV巨制“Fire Of Ring”片场直击！（Juicy*多汁的;有趣的;刺激性强的）  
新片好评发售中！在Juicy* League的官方网站上前100名购买影碟者更可获得主演亲臀签售臀印的限量版珍藏终极剪辑版3D杜比环绕立体4K影碟（收录全部花絮）！更有可能抽中主演24K镀金等比分身模型一对！还等什么！快来抢购吧！

感觉自己对于写黄暴的羞耻线升高了许多，都不好意思下笔了是怎么回事（进入贤者模式的暴击）……  
——————————正文----------------------------------  
在前后夹击之下，奥姆的身体反应不断攀升，他英俊的脸和饱满的胸肉已经被压在铁栅栏上挤出印来，他用双手苦苦地抓着铁栏，被亚瑟迅猛的快速撞击逼迫着只能发出奇怪的颤音。他感觉自己开始恍惚，开始抽离，他不是他自己，他的身体也不是他的，他唯一的感觉只剩下那根不停刺穿他内穴的巨物，他能感觉到龟头是从内腔的哪处顶过，是怎样带着粘稠的液膏在他的亵肉上研磨而过，他的前列腺是怎样被狠狠的碾过去，每一次又痛又酸又胀又有一种说不出来的把他整个人都托起来的失重快感；他能感觉到茎身上面那些暴起的青筋是怎样的跳动，他的肉壁是怎样被拉扯到极限困难地吞入那个异物，而出去时，它带走空气让他的肉壁被压缩着吸住它，甚至他能听到那里面肉肉相磨的淫声还有粘稠的水声；他注意不到周遭的事物，但他所能专注的感官却被惊人的放大——  
连他被亚瑟攥在手中的分身在他的感觉中都到了可以忽略不计的地步。眼前的镜头在他面前已经视而不见，周边的一切都已经隐去，他只感到坚硬的铁栅栏勒着他的胸部，身后的钝器想要破开他，又让他内里奇怪的又紧又胀像要爆炸，他想要求救，却听见自己的嘴唇发出奇怪的高频的抖音，像是有人把震动器放在他嗓子里似的——  
一切对他来说都已失真——  
他是个男人吗还是个女人呢？  
他已经开始糊涂——  
他是在卖春吗？  
他努力想转过头来，想要看清他身后的人，他想要挣扎，可是后面那健硕的肉体把他钉得紧紧的，像铁铸一样。  
“啊啊啊——”亚瑟听到奥姆续断压抑的呻吟中开始带上了被击溃的哭腔，看到他努力想转过头来，想要看清自己。他的金色细眉和睫毛都纠在了一起，蓝眼睛里泪水朦胧一片，红嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦，声音呜呜咽咽。  
见鬼，奥姆居然被他操哭了？  
奥姆那张脸居然会有这样的表情？  
他妈的，  
太性感了——  
太色情了——  
不够、不够  
这还远远不够——  
他想要看到这张脸向他求饶  
他想要看到这张脸任凭他怎么羞辱都忘了羞耻  
抱着他  
用那双红色的嘴巴  
无耻的淫荡的肯求他  
他要把他的面具剥下来  
让这张完美的脸无耻地淫荡起来  
不，还要更加放荡！  
他一把把奥姆的脸掐住，狠狠地吻上去，用舌头掠夺用牙齿啃咬用嘴唇吸吮，不管奥姆的挣扎不管奥姆的抗拒，把奥姆压在铁栅栏上，把舌头伸进奥姆的嘴里搅动着奥姆的舌头，用牙齿带有威胁性地咬着那软舌，不让奥姆有任何喘息之机，另一只手则牢牢地抓住奥姆的胯部将奥姆压在自己的大腿间，把奥姆狠狠地钉在自己的分身上。  
目睹这野兽般性交激烈的场景，在场的人都被震住了。  
整个片场只有铁床的哗楞哗楞声，肉体啪啪的撞击声和两人可耻的喘息和呻吟声在回响。  
导演一直没喊停，而助理也没提醒导演，所有人都好像忘了手里的活计，只有镜头在自动记录这一切。  
整个片场像夏夜炎热的午夜，墙壁上挂着由于气温差所析出的水渍。奥姆摆动着头，却被亚瑟按住粗暴强吻的嘴唇发出的呜咽像鞭子一样抽打着每个人的心。两具强壮的肉体像两只搏杀的野兽，亚瑟是那只凶狠追逐的掠食者，而奥姆则是那只在高速追猎下疲于奔命的被捕食者，他们优美矫健的肉体在性战中如同两只食肉兽在奔袭时所展现出的肌肉体态一般，曲线在刚硬和柔滑之间不停地转换，在爆发和舒展之间动态转化。亚瑟的腹肌腰线和臀肌在向奥姆体内挺刺时那骤然凝结的爆发力的线条就像那些古希腊奥林匹克运动员雕像动态复活了一般，坚硬的塑形下所释放的那种力可以称之为完美；而与之相比，奥姆那不断耸动的脊背上的肩胛和背部肌肉则呈现出富于变化的曲线的优美，让亚瑟在逆光中不禁疑心自己看到的是否是沙漠不停变幻的场景，干渴油然而生。  
他将头靠在奥姆的身上，动作开始减缓，他深缓地啃咬起舔舐起奥姆的皮肤和汗液——  
拍片的时间是否已经过了五个小时了？性爱的场面是不是都已经过了三个小时了？  
他们像在沙漠中久经跋涉的人般都开始恍然感受到时间变缓的过程——  
他看到奥姆那金色的睫毛忽扇了一下就如同蝴蝶缓缓地扇动双翅在他眼前飞过。  
“奥姆……”他发出低低的呻吟，尝到嘴唇下奥姆肌肤的咸湿，感受到自己缓缓推送到奥姆的深处，深得仿佛他都进到了奥姆的灵魂里面，他抬起棕色的眼帘，看到那金色结着汗珠的鬓角，他看到那金色的睫毛上忽扇着、其间缀闪着金色的星光，他看到那双泛着水光的绯色薄唇在呼吸中振颤，他听到自那双红唇中所吐出的深缓的情潮欲动的呼吸——  
奥姆盈满了他的一切感官——  
“啊……”他听到奥姆的呻吟，看到奥姆仰起头伸长了修长的颈项像要从他的身体和铁栅栏间如被捕的天鹅想奋力逃出去似的。  
他只得把奥姆压得更紧，两只手抓到奥姆的胸前，抓住那两块胸肌乳肉，用力地抓揉蹂躏它们，身下又缓又重地挺刺到整根没入。  
“啊~呵~啊啊~”他看到奥姆咬紧牙关露出雪白的整齐如同编贝一般的牙齿，摇着头，好像在向上天哭求，“啊~啊~啊~”  
他狠力地揉弄着奥姆的胸肉，身下又加快了挺刺的速度，奥姆的阴茎在身前晃着，直挺挺地也伸到了最高。奥姆的俊脸上露出那痛苦挣扎又快感迭起的表情令在他面前的自动镜头不停地调节着焦距，像一只奇怪的巨眼般，咔咔嗤嗤地细微作响。  
“别让他这么快射！”导演这时才如梦方舒，指挥道。  
这一嗓子才把沉浸在性欲之中的亚瑟唤醒了，他不得不伸手握住奥姆那涨得发疼的阴茎，制住它。  
“这是干什么？”克拉克很不理解地问。  
“呃……”巴里咽了下口水道，也有点不明就理。  
“边缘控制，”一旁的艺术指导潘尼沃斯先生发话了， “就是控制不让对方射精释放，只是让他一直处于顶峰状态、高潮的边缘，可以有效延长勃起到射精的时间——”


End file.
